meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowy Lazuli
Lazuli Snowy (VLM147) was born on November 11, 2008 into the Lazuli Mob. His mother was Young and his father was Wollow the dominant pair of the Lazuli at the time. His litter-mates were his sister Toppen(VLF145) and three brothers Kuhglocken(VLM146), Soul Hudson(VLM148) and Franz (VLM149). Young gave birth to five pups in Janaury 2009, by then Snowy was two months old, too young to help his mother out with the new pups. He and his 4 litter-mates were no longer the youngest in the group. Snowy and his litter survived to adulthood. As an adult male, Snowy started to help out around the mob with babysitting and setry duties. Like all young males he soon started rove. His brothers Kugglocken and Soul Hudson disappeared after taking to roving. Snowy remained in the Lazuli for another year or so. His father Wollow was overthrown by his cousin Rufus, however this did not effect Snowy much and he conitued to rove. In October 2011, Franz left the group with two other males. In September 2012, Snowy went roving with Dis-Grace and Cagliostro. Cave Men These three male joined the Cave Men Mob, with was formed by Lazuli males and JaXX females several months before. The the dominant female of the group was Dikkop, who was also the sole female in the group. Snowy's younger brother Rufio had taken dominance after the lost of the former dominant male Franz, Snowy's litter-mate brother. Snowy being older ousted Rufio from the dominant male position, however this did not help the Cave Men's poor luck. Dis-Grace and Cagliostro returned to the Lazuli within the same month and Dikkop's litter never survived. Dikkop soon fell pregnent and gave birth to a litter of five pups in December 2012. In February 2013, Dikkop became very ill and disappeared, believed to have died leaving the Cave Men without a dominant female. With no females in the group, the males started to rove. The last pup, VCVF010 died in early March 2013. Snowy briefly left with Pet and rejoined Lazuli for a day. He then rejoined Cave Men along with Pet. However, Snowy soon rejoined the Lazuli again, only to rejoin Cave Men again within the next month. This time he stayed with the Cave Men and conitued to roving with the other males looking for females. The males visited the JaXX, Toyota and Whiskers in April. Snowy, his brothers and Pet continued to rove until mid May. Whiskers Snowy and the other males came across the nearby Whiskers Mob. Strangly, the small group submitted to the four males. Snowy overthrew the young natal dominant male Bearslayer without a fight and Snowy allowed him to remain until Bearslayer left to rove volentarly. In September 2013, the dominant female Enili was hit by a car and died. The two remaining females seem uninterested in taking dominance yet both were pregnant. In November Snowy lost dominance to Rufio, when he came down with what appeared to be TB, and was forced to take a subordinate position. However, Snowy's illness was not TB. He was eventually able to recover from it, but he couldn't regain dominance. Shortly after Snowy took to roving. Snowy became absent at the end of June 2015. Drie Doring2 In December 2014, Snowy encountered Stinking Bishop, a Drie Doring female and joined her to form Drie Doring2. He later went roving, astonishingly accompanied by Stinking Bishop's three-month old brother, Lobster. Stinking Bishop was pregnant at the end of the month. However, Snowy didn't stay for long. He returned to the Whiskers during the following month. Upon his return to the group, Snowy seemed content to retake a subordinate role and became an active rover along with the other Whiskers males, sometimes for weeks at a time. Snowy eventually left the group along with Rufio, around November 2015. They were never reported to have joined another group, so it is presumed that they were Last Seen. Links Lazuli Mob Cave Men Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Cave Men meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Roving males Category:Last Seen meerkats